


Lost and Found

by ShakespearePoet101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Awesome Maria Hill, BAMF Avengers, Badass Eleana, Bro Cave, Bromance, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Dark Past, Drama & Romance, Eleana and Tony Love Making Their Soul Mates Jealous, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Have Fun While Doing So, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Jane Foster Loves Science, Jane Foster is a Good Bro, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Jealousy, Lesbian Natasha, Loki & Eleana Anderson Friendship, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is a Good Bro, M/M, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury Swears, One-Sided Attraction, Past Torture, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Eleana, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Maria Hill, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Secret Handshakes and Language, Shapeshifting, Skeletons In The Closet, Snarky Jarvis, Soul Bond, Steve Is Eleana's Non-Romantic Lobster, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, The Midnight Huntress and Iron Man Make An Awesome Team, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor Loves Pop-Tarts, Tony Stark Can Sing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Long Lost Best Friend, Torture, Videogame Marathon, and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearePoet101/pseuds/ShakespearePoet101
Summary: The Avengers have defeated Loki, and have saved New York, but that doesn't mean that their work is done. Especially not when a newcomer joins the Avengers. With a mysterious past riddled with intrigue and darkness, and a startling relationship with one Tony Stark. The only things more confusing is, why Natasha is suddenly getting jealous over nothing? And, why does Tony keep getting himself into these situations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the misspelled/missing words, and for how short it is, but I promise the next one won't be. I hope you enjoy it however. If you have any questions feel free to ask.

Tony Stark was by no means an early riser. So on the rare occasions that he did awake before everyone else. He liked to sit out on the balcony, and watch as the sun rose over New York. Basking the beautiful city in its golden glow. Tony watched the city he loved so much awaken. The sounds of cars starting, and in the distance the sound of children's laughter. He couldn't believe that nearly two weeks ago this could have all been destroyed.

It had been two weeks since the Battle of New York. Which Tony guessed was the official name of the nearly fatal and tragic event. Though Tony himself wouldn't have called it that. No, he had much more imaginative names for the battle that totaled half of Manhattan. For example, _'The Battle That Totaled His Suit'_ or _'The Battle That Got Him In Trouble With Pepper'_. Though Tony mostly referred to it as the most common name for it. Even though he believed that the battle could have been prevented. _Should_ have been prevented, and Tony wished that it had. He wished that Loki hadn't started a war that could have destroyed everything. Though Tony could understand why he did. He had to repay a debt, and desperate times come desperate measures. Tony knew plenty of times that happened to him.

He and the other Avengers were working overtime in helping repair New York. Tony and Clint were team that helped clean up skyscrapers. While Natasha and Steve were earthbound, and they helped clean up the rubble on the streets. Bruce stayed in a Quinjet, waiting to be called if the big guy was needed, but while he wasn't he observed what places could use the most help. Though Tony wished that Thor was here to help with the clean up, but unfortunately he was in Asgard dealing with his brother. Which Tony felt bad for him, especially when he knew that the big guy still loved his brother dearly, and Tony knew that in his own twisted way Loki loved Thor in return.

As Tony gazed at the horizon, he couldn't help but think about the other reason he had roused so early. His best friend was coming to New York, and the mere though alone caused him to grin. While many believed that Rhodey was his best friend they were sorely mistaken. Although Tony cared for the man deeply, and he was invaluable to Tony. Rhodey wasn't his best friend. No he has only one best friend in his life, and he doesn't need another. Tony had gotten her letter the previous day, and he had never been so happy. Not even when he found out that Pepper was his soul mate. It had been three years of radio silence from her, and Tony was glad that he would finally find out where she had been. Tony knew that once she arrived that he would badger her for answers, and she would end up giving them to him. Which he would then proceed to not believe a single word she had just said, but that was all before they would end up playing Mario Kart and Call of Duty all night. Which they both were bosses at.

Tony couldn't help but allow his grin to grow. He couldn't wait to hang out with her, and he hoped that he still remembered where the two games were. If not he could always ask JARVIS. Tony allowed his grin to turn into a soft smile when slim arms wrapped around his waist, and long, feather soft red brushed his shoulder. Tony turned his head and gazed into Pepper's eyes, and kissed her softly on the lips. He knew he was still in the dog house of what happened two weeks prior, but she wasn't as mad as she had been. When he pulled back he saw that she also had a soft smile on her face. Which Tony believed only made her more beautiful.

"Tony why are you up so early?" Pepper asked as they both sat down on patio chairs, and Tony couldn't help but grin again. He knew he was bouncing on his seat like a small child on a sugar rush, but he could care less. He watched as Pepper looked at him amusement shining in her eyes.

"Someone's coming today," Tony finally supplied, and Pepper raised her eyebrow in slightly exasperation. He watched her for a moment, a grin still on his face, and finally Pepper sighed and shook her head.

"Fine Tony I bite. Who's coming?"

"My best friend," Tony said with an even bigger grin on his face, but Pepper looked at him with confusion riddled into her features.

"Tony, Rhodey was here yesterday," Pepper said looking at him like he had gone completely insane. Which he might have, but that would have been a long time ago.

"Pep you and I both know that Rhodey isn't my best friend, and we both know who I'm talking about," Tony said with his signature smirk. He watched as Pepper put the pieces together and he watched as a grin formed on her face.

"That's great Tony! When is she coming in?" Pepper asked.

"The letter she sent me said around midday." Pepper nodded in confirmation before her eyes widened in sudden realization.

"You both are going to be in the same building together," she said looking like she was about to puke, and Tony grinned.

"I'm hurt Pep we're not that bad together," Tony said with a mock wounded look on his face. Which caused Pepper to slap his arm lightly.

"Yes you are, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm glad I have to go to a meeting today, and then a conference for a week. So I don't have to see what your reunion will cause."

"Again I'm hurt."

"You know it's true."

"Yeah I do."

* * *

To say Tony was unhappy with where he was right now would be an understatement. He couldn't believe that he was in a S.H.I.E.L.D meeting right now, and as he glanced at the clock Tony felt his aggravation grow. He was supposed to be getting the Tower ready for Eleana's arrival. Not stuck in a boring meeting about how the Avengers had a new member joining their group, and on any other day Tony would be beyond excited about it, but today was not any other day. Today was the day that he would finally see his best friend again.

"STARK!" The loud shot caused Tony to immediately zone back into the meeting at hand, and he saw that his team, as well as Hill and Fury were looking at him. He just raised his eyebrow in response, and he saw as some of them rolled their eyes, almost in unison. Which for a moment Tony thought it was pretty cool. Before he remembered their eye roll was directed at him. Which caused him to frown slightly. With one last withering look Fury began to speak again.

"As I was saying the Avengers will be having a new member join their ranks, and I must caution you. She is the most dangerous person in the world," at this Tony perked up. As did many other members of the meeting.

"You've got to be kidding me right now. No way she's more dangerous than Nat," Clint argued with a frown. Which caused Bruce to calmly wrap his arm around his soul mate, and Tony watched with amusement as Clint calmed down. Though silently Tony had to agree with Birdbrain no one could be more dangerous than Nat. Except...

Suddenly the meeting got a whole lot more interesting to Tony. As he sat up straighter in his chair. A grin stretching across his face. With a clap that startled quite a few people. Tony leant forward in his seat his grin if possible growing wider. "So when will this person arrive?"

The question and his sudden attitude change caused everyone in the room to grow slightly weary. Which Tony completely understood, but he couldn't help it. He liked being crazy and unpredictable, it was one of the side effects of being a genius. Especially a genius with superhero friends. He watched with bated breath as Nick opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a smooth voice that he would recognize anywhere.

"What makes you think I'm not already here?" It was a playful question and Tony couldn't help but grin. He turned his head, as did everyone else, and he saw Eleana leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. She had a satisfied smirk on her face, and Tony couldn't help but take his best friend in. Her long golden locks hadn't changed in the slightest. They still feel to her shoulder blades in beautiful waves. Her skin was still perfectly tan, and her high cheekbones and strong jawline caused her small yet refined nose to stand out. Thick long lashes framed two blue eyes, that were a mixture of sky and electric blue. Tony noted as well that she was still tall. At a height of 5'9" without heels on, and Tony frowned in annoyance, but it didn't last long as Eleana turned her gaze to him.

He could feel eyes on him, but he didn't care. He stood up quickly and walked towards her. They embraced tightly and Tony didn't want to let her go, but after a couple moments Tony finally pulled back. Tony felt like his grin would break his face. He knew for a fact that he had never smiled this much, and it was all thanks to Eleana.

"Ana," Tony said with so much affection in his tone, and Eleana immediately grinned back.

"Tony."

He looked straight into his best friends eyes, and he saw the mischief shining in their depths. Which caused to realize why exactly Pepper had left so quickly, because it was about to get crazy.

Which was exactly how he liked it.


End file.
